The Deathly Quest
by NightReadingOwl
Summary: While the Golden Trio is on their Horcrux hunt, Hecate fears for the wizards. Nine demigods are sent to Hogwarts to aid the wizards. Set in DH, rated T for violence. No ToA.
1. The Quest

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HoO or HP.**

 **-LEO-**

I was enjoying my very much deserved party. Heck, I'd died and come back. It was only fair that me and the rest of the Seven got some time to rest and relax.

I grabbed a cup of berry punch as Donn the Faun came stumbling up to me. He was obviously drunk. He tripped on his own foot and fell onto a chair. "Hiya Leo..." he slurred. "Congrats on killing Gaea..." Donn held up a hand for a high five.

And then my night was ruined.

I shoulda known. _Someone_ had to ruin my night. I mean, I have tons of enemies. How many people have I bashed with my hammer? But of all people, I wasn't expecting _her._

The world began to spin. And instantly, I was in a strange room. I think...

The walls were white. There was no door. I walked forward, stretching my fingers. But the wall never came. I was... floating in empty space?!

 _Poof._

Eight others materialized next to me. It was Thalia, Nico, and the rest of the Seven.

"What the heck?" Percy wondered aloud. "Where are we?"

Annabeth swept her stormy grey gaze over the 'room'. "Only one person could have done this: a god or goddess."

We all groaned, but then there was a brilliant flash of light. I opened my eyes to see someone very unexpected.

Hecate.

Everyone was shocked. Then Hazel dropped into a bow. "Lady Hecate," she murmured. The rest of us followed suit.

"Er, I don't mean to be rude, but why did you summon us?" Jason asked.

"Because I have a mission for you," Hecate answered. "A quest."

Everyone groaned. "But we just defeated Gaea. Can't we rest?" pointed out Piper.

Hecate stared at us. "I would like for you to help me. Please sit, this explanation may take a while." With a wave of her hands, a big sofa appeared. It was big enough for all of us, so I plopped into the soft chair.

Hecate summoned a chair for herself and continued her explanation. "A long time ago, I created wizards." Annabeth looked confused and opened her mouth to object, but Hecate silenced her with a look. "These wizards are real, they can do magic. They live all around the world, but mainly in England. There is a wizard who believes in blood purity and wants to kill all muggles, or non magicals. He also wants to kill muggleborns, the children of muggle with no magic blood that I blessed. He is trying to kill Harry Potter as there is a prophecy stating that Potter has the power to defeat him. He is Voldemort."

We all nodded, digesting the new info.

"Wait, do you want us to protect this Potter guy?"

"I will get to that. First, the explanation. Anyways, Harry Potter and his friends are going to skip their final year of school to hunt horcruxes. Voldemort-"

"A hor- what now?" I asked.

Hecate stared at me in exasperation. "Horcrux. Anyway, a horcrux is something that you put part of your soul in. You must destroy the horcruxes before you can kill the maker. Voldemort made several. My task for you is not to find them or help the trio find them, but to go to their school, Hogwarts. Keep an eye out and protect the students if the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, attack. In the final battle, fight and turn the tide. I fear the wizards may lose to the Death Eaters."

I suddenly realized something. "Wait... Is their school named Hogwash?"

"Hogwarts, Leo. Hogwarts," Thalia corrected.

"...I think that's even worse than Hogwash."

Hecate coughed to regain our attention. "Does everyone understand?"

Nico frowned. "Wait a second. We don't know these wizards, never even knew them until today. And you want us to help them? We just got out of a war!"

"I understand," Hecate sighed. "I do. But I fear Voldemort will reign. Please, as a favor. I did help you in the Giant War."

Nico gave up. "Fine. I'll go."

Everyone nodded assent.

"Terrific," Hecate announced. "I will inform Chiron of your quest." She waved her hand, and a table appeared. "These potions will give you all the wizarding knowledge you need. They will also age you so you are 17." Nine potions instantly appeared. "And these are your wands. Your name is on the box." A pile of boxes appeared. "Go on.

I lifted my potion, everyone doing the same. It looked a strange purple. I gulped it down and felt information flooding into my brain. I suddenly knew the exact definition of a Animagus, whatever that was (even if I knew what it was) and tons of other spells. Then I suddenly grew taller and less scrawny. So this was what it was like to be 17.

I grabbed a box with my name on it and tore it open, ignoring the scrap of paper that said something about the core and wood. I couldn't care less about what my wand was made of. I gave it a wave, and a tingling sensation flew down my arm. Sparks trailed behind it.

Hecate tapped her foot impatiently. When we were done examining our wands, she returned to her explanation. "Now, the quest. The potions you drank will give you the ability to do magic. You will still have your demigod powers, should you need them. Though, please don't reveal yourself as demigods. Only do that if the situation is dire." She paused to look at us. "Now, your bags are packed with everything you'll need. I will make your weapons like Riptide. They will become whatever object you want and will turn back to weapons when you need them. I believe that is all." She tossed us each our trunks. "I'll send you off. The potions will provide your backstory and anything you will need to know."

"Wait, now? But-" Piper cried.

There was a flash.

And we were off the save the witches and wizards of England.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay... Here it is. The Deathly Quest! Leo is back, ignoring ToA. Also pretending the timeline is lined up. This is set in the seventh year, taking place in The Deathly Hallows. I planned to upload more chapters before posting, but I've been busy. I had to do this big project. And I. PROCRASTINATE. A lot.**

 **Not much is known about what happened at Hogwarts during the Horcrux hunt, but I will stick with what I know (Carrows, DA, fake Sword of Gryffindor).**

 **For this story, I'll try to post every 1-2 weeks, or sometimes every 2-3 weeks. I'll post the second chapter on March 1. Hopefully.**

 **Please check out the poll on my profile! I don't know which houses to put them in yet.**

 **Please review! Tell me if you liked it, hated it, what to do next time. REVIEW!**

 **Oh, and Happy Valentines Day!**


	2. Hogwarts

**-PIPER-**

"Wait, now? But-" I cried.

There was a flash.

Then my feet were instantly on solid ground. I was clutching a ticket that said 'Platform 9 & 3/4'. I was holding my trunk, wand, and pushing a trolley. In everyone's cart was an owl in a cage. I saw a note in the cage.

 _Thought you'd all like owls. This one's named Jupel. He's a feisty one._

 _-Hecate_

I reached out a hand to pet him. He responded with a glare and bit my hand. I frowned, then shrugged. He'd warm up to me and become friendlier.

Our group of nine continued down to the barrier between 9 and 10. I fiddled with Katoptris in bracelet form. Hecate was right, a knife probably wouldn't go unnoticed.

"So, what do we do now?" voiced my boyfriend.

I followed Jason's gaze to a family in robes with owls walking toward the barrier. Definitely wizards. Suddenly, they walked right through the brick barrier.

"We need to walk through the barrier. The train will be there." I didn't know why, but I knew. It must have been Hecate's potion.

Annabeth jogged to the barrier with her cart. She put a hand on the bricks, then ran through.

I blinked. She was gone. Then I shrugged and ran after her.

I ran out of the barrier and pulled alongside Annabeth. We just stared silently at the scarlet train, Nico, Thalia, Percy, Jason, Frank, and Hazel joining us.

Leo burst out of the wall and gaped at the train. Before he could move out of the way, a girl with flaming hair crashed into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl cried. "My name's Ginny. Ginny Weasley," she added. Instantly, a bell went off in my head. I recognized her as Harry Potter's best friend's sister. She tilted her head at us. "I don't think I've seen you before. What house are you in?"

I jumped in before Leo or Percy could say something suspicious. "We're all transfers from America. We were from Ilvermorny. Our families moved and we decided transfering would be easier." Our backstory easily slid off my tounge. I laced my voice with a thin layer of charmspeak.

Ginny didn't doubt it for a second. "Cool. I'll see you at Hogwarts," she said going over to the other Weasleys.

Our group loaded our stuff onto the train. Thalia found an empty compartment, but she frowned. "Um, I don't think this can hold us all. It looks like it could hold five or six people."

"Easy," said Hazel. She muttered something and waved her wand. Instantly, the compartment was much bigger.

"What spell was that?"

"Undetectable extension." she replied.

Leo grinned. "Well, it certainly worked like a charm!"

I groaned and punched his arm for his gods-awful pun.

Leo's grin slid right off his face. "Ouch, Pipes! That hurt." He pouted and cradled his 'wounded' arm.

I shook my head at his antics and plopped down on the seat. "So, now what?"

"Well, we've got to get sorted and learn some magic. Try to be average and get ready to fight." Annabeth said. She frowned. "The Carrows will be teaching. Snape will be there too."

Somehow, we all knew what- well, who- she was talking about. I knew we would have to watch out for the Death Eater teachers, but that the Headmaster was good.

"I suppose this'll be fun too," pointed out Leo after a long time. "I mean, it's like a vacation. Except to a magic school. And during a war. We'll get to kick some wizard booty. Just like the good ol' days. Plus... Who says we can't have some fun?"

Frank raised an eyebrow warily. "Leo... what do you mean by 'fun'?" Frank had been on the receiving end of one of Leo's 'fun' pranks.

"Well... Hecate brought Festus for me. We could dive bomb them and throw my secret weapon during the fight. Well, not really weapon, but healer." Leo held up his secret weapon.

"That's not a grenade, is it?" Jason peered at the small round thing. It was green, and I thought it actually looked like a grenade.

Leo scoffed. "A grenade? Pfft. No, it's a..." he paused for a dramatic effect. "LEONADE!"

We were all confused. Was Leo insane? "Leo," I said tentatively. "Did you say lemonade?"

"What? It's a Leonade. And no, it's not a grenade." he said, as Percy opened his mouth to ask what it did. "Allow me to do a demonstration." Leo waved his hand for a dramatic effect and pulled the pin out of the metal ball.

Instantly, it opened like a metal egg. Then a weird horn came out and sprayed some mist out. Leo grabbed the pin, which was attached to the Leonade with a chain, and stuck it in to pin's spot. Instantly, the spritzer retracted into the Leonade.

"Okay, I'm even more confused. Your secret thing is a _mist sprayer_?" I voiced after a few seconds.

"I agree with Pipes. I don't get it," chimed in Percy.

"I just filled it with water for the demo, guys. In the real battle I'll fill it with a Nectar, so it can heal our comrades. Remember, they were blessed by Hecate."

"That's actually a really good idea, Leo. But won't it heal our enemies as well?" pointed out Annabeth.

"Drat, I didn't think of that," he admitted. "Well, I'll figure something out. Make a potion or something." He tucked the Leonade in his trunk.

There was a click as the door slid open. "Anything from the trolley, dears? Pumpkin pasties, licorice wands, anything?" a kind lady pushing a cart of sweets appeared.

"SURE!" yelled Leo, lunging for the cart. The trolley lady looked slightly confused and startled, but she let him take a few of each kind.

"That will be 17 Knuts, 8 Sickles, and 1 Galleon," she said and handed our food over in exchange for the currency. "Have a good day."

We'd just settled down and began to eat when the door slid open again. This time, it was a blonde boy and his friends. No, they looked more like bodyguards. Probably some rude person, judging from the sneer on his face.

"Who are _you_? I've never seen any of you before." Even though it didn't seem possible, his sneer somehow got even bigger.

 _Great._ Even Hogwarts had bullies. He was probably a rich pure blood, judging from his posture and robes.

Annabeth jumped in. "We're transfers from America. We just moved. And you are..."

" _Malfoy._ Draco Malfoy." He jutted his chin in the air smugly.

"Well, my name's Annabeth Chase. This is my boyfriend Percy and his cousins Nico, Hazel, Thalia, and Jason. Frank's Hazel's boyfriend. Piper is Jason's boyfriend. Leo's Piper's friend. We all-"

"I'm pureblood," Malfoy said with an air of superiority. "What's your blood status?"

Gods, we hadn't even talked for a minute and I already disliked him. "Half-Blood," we all said at once.

He regarded us with a sneer. "Well, I suppose you lot are better than Mudbloods. Don't get friendly with the wrong sort, like Granger, that Blood Traitor Weasley, or Potter," he spat the last name. "I'll help you there." Malfoy stuck out his hand for a shake, no doubt wanting us to be his 'friends'.

"Sorry, I can tell who the wrong sort is for myself." said Percy coldly.

Malfoy shook his head. "Just like Potter. Well, don't blame me when you end up friends with a Mudblood or Blood Traitor." He turned around and reached for the handle.

"Well, I'd say it was a pleasure, but sadly, it wasn't." Percy said, then sat back down after Malfoy and his bodyguards left.

As soon as they were gone, Leo said, "Yay, they left. I knew that Mal-Face guy was trouble. I hate him."

"Yeah. He's awful," said Jason. "I mean, who decides if you could be a good friend based on your blood?"

"I never thought someone could be that bad, but he's somehow worse than Octavian." agreed Hazel.

Annabeth pointed at her watch/disguised dagger. "I'd love to keep ranting about that git, but I think we should change into robes."

* * *

The train finally slowed. "Firs' Years! Firs' Years, over 'ere! Four ter a boat!" called a giant man.

We all piled out of the compartment and poured into the crowd. We followed everyone to a path. There was a line of carriages. Each was pulled by some strange bat-horses.

"What is that thing?" muttered Jason.

"Thestrals," said Percy, Leo, and Nico. We all stared at them.

Percy shrugged. "Hey, they're part horse. I can talk to them."

"And you can only see them if you saw someone who died. I guess it's another Hades-kid thing." pointed out Nico.

"Yeah, I heard them too." agreed Hazel.

"I guess I can talk to them because I literally died." said Leo.

Annabeth nodded. "That makes sense, I guess. But we shouldn't talk about that when anyone could hear us..."

I winced. That wouldn't be good if our cover got blown on the first day.

The cart moved along the path. We got off and followed everyone to the Great Hall.

I heard Annabeth gasp. "W-whoa. Oh. My. Gods."

I might not be an architecture person, but I could really see why Annabeth was impressed. It was really beautiful. The ceiling was covered in clouds. I marveled at the floating candles. I was jolted out of my thoughts when Frank nudged me.

"Everyone's sitting at their houses. What do we do?"

Everyone had sat down, and we were the only ones standing. Then, the Headmaster Snape came and said, "Follow me. You will be sorted after the First Years."

We followed him as he went to a door and called, "We are ready."

A line of First Years came in. They were tiny. Most of them looked terrified, looking slightly relieved after Professor McGonagall told them they would have to put on a hat. We all stared as she set down a stool with a grubby, worn hat. The hat would have made any of my siblings. Actually, Drew wouldn't have even considered it a hat. Leo jumped when a rip in it turned to a mouth. Then it began to sing.

" _Many, many, years ago,_

 _I was sewn and enchanted_

 _To_ _decide where you would go._

 _To Ravenclaw, for the smart._

 _The ones who have keen minds._

 _Or Hufflepuff, where all are fair,_

 _hardworking and kind._

 _Perhaps you are a Slytherin._

 _Ambitious, shrewd, and cunning._

 _Maybe, you are a Gryffindor._

 _Choosing to fight instead of running,_

 _You are brave, daring and chivalrous._

 _I can see where you fit._

 _But in times of danger,_

 _The houses must work together._

 _They must unite with_ _each other._

 _To be sister and brother_

 _In the war."_

There was silence, then everyone clapped. Most people looked slightly confused at the warning. But there wasn't much time to ponder it, for the sorting had begun.

"Arbel, John!"

He'd barely worn the hat for a second when the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

"Arbel, Jonas!"

An identical boy ran up the stage. A twin, probably.

"Gryffindor!"

"Ceill, Mary!"

She walked up to the stage and put on the hat. A second later, she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

I zoned out and glanced at the hall. The ceiling had cleared up. I could see the stars. Apparently it was enchanted to show the sky outside. I squinted and saw the big dipper. I glanced back at the stage.

"Marley, Leah!"

I turned back to our group. Leo wasn't even listening and was tinkering with a piece of wire. He seemed to be making a mini dragon robot. Frank was laughing with Hazel. Percy was trying to listen to Annabeth's lecture on the architecture of the hall. He was nodding while looking around. I felt a pang of pity for him. Annabeth's lectures were long and painful. Jason was the only one paying attention to the sorting. I looked back.

"Runtley, Mark!"

"Slytherin!"

I sighed. Well, it wouldn't be long. They were in the S names now. I wondered where I would be sorted. I actually felt I could go anywhere. Annabeth was probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. We all had a chance of going to Gryffindor.

"Zeela, Patty!"

"Hufflepuff!"

She got the loudest claps. Everyone assumed the sorting was over, but Snape stood up. Everyone groaned.

"There are nine students from America coming. They are Seventh Years. They will be sorted now." announced Snape.

McGonagall looked at her scroll. "Chase, Annabeth."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Okay, here's 'Hogwarts'. Snape got misted by Hecate so he (and everyone in faculty, and Voldemort 'cuz Snape told Voldemort about the demigods) thinks they** **signed up instead of randomly coming. Sorry about the terrible sorting song, I tried.**

 **If you haven't done the poll in my profile, check it out. It's actually up now. I forgot to click 'Yes' on the display on profile question. I know a few people w/accounts have saw this.** **If you're a guest, then... review your choice, I guess.**

 **I'll post next on March 9. Please review, tell me your thoughts! If I got anything wrong or did a typo, tell me!**


	3. The Sorting

**-3rd Person-**

"Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth took a deep breath and stepped up to the stool. She put the hat on my head and waited.

What came next startled her.

 _Hello._

She jumped, grabbing my disguised dagger on instinct. Then she realized it was the hat talking in her head.

 _Oh, a demigod._ _Have no fear, I won't tell anyone._

Annabeth relaxed slightly.

 _Well, you are very brave. Fought in two wars, eh? You're very smart, though. You'd do very well in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Where should I put you? Well, it's nearly a tie, but I think you'll do best in "_ RAVENCLAW!"

Annabeth took the hat off then walked to the cheering house decked in blue and bronze. She glanced at Percy. Annabeth knew he wouldn't get into Ravenclaw. She sat down next to a girl who dreamily nodded hello. The girl had a newspaper titled 'The Quibbler' in her lap.

Professor McGonagall called, "Di Angelo, Nico."

Nico strode to the front of the Great Hall. He placed the hat on his head. _A second demigod. No, I won't reveal it. May I have a look in your head?_ Nico realized the hat was talking in his head. And looking at his memories. Totally not creepy...

 _Yes, I suppose it is if you put it that way._ Wow. It knew exactly what he'd been thinking. _Back to the sorting. You don't have a bad mind, but you aren't exactly a Ravenclaw. You don't fit in Hufflepuff. You are brave, like the demigod before you. But you could fit in Slytherin. Where should you go?_

Well, he thought. I'm fine either way. But I think Slytherin would be best for our quest. It will be good if we have some people in each house. I know many of my friends will get into Gryffindor for sure, but not so many going to Slytherin.

The hat nodded. _If that's what you think, then it'll be_ "SLYTHERIN!"

Nico walked down to the clapping table and chose a seat next to a blond boy (who, in Nico's opinion, used _way_ too much hair gel and looked like a ferret).

"Grace, Jason!"

Jason walked to the front of the hall and put on the hat. The Sorting Hat's voice greeted him.

 _Yet another demigod. Brave as well. You fought with your friends in the war against the Giants. I think you would do very well in_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

Jason stepped off the stool and went to the Gryffindor table.

"Grace, Thalia!"

Thalia walked up. She jammed the hat on.

 _Well. The sister of Jason. You're a Hunter of Artemis, I see. Lost many friends in the Hunt, also torn away from your little brother years ago. You are_ _definitely a_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jackson, Perseus!"

Percy placed the hat on his head and waited. _Another one... wow. How many are there? Oh, nine in total._ You read my mind?! _Well, I need to sort you. You don't belong in Ravenclaw, you don't love books that much. You aren't that ambitious but you can be cunning with enemies. However, you aren't really Slytherin material. Loyalty's your fatal flaw, eh? Well, I could put you in Hufflepuff but you aren't too patient or hardworking. You are the epitome of brave and are a_ "GRYFFINGOR!"

"Levesque, Hazel!"

Hazel walked up to the stool and waited.

 _Well, well. A demigod who's died. That's new. You are very brave, of course, but you aren't the most rash. You're more mellow than the others, in my opinion. I think you are a_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"McLean, Piper!"

Piper, looking calm, strolled to the hat. She took a deep breath and placed it on her head.

 _Yep, there are thousands of you. Either way... You fought with other demigods in a war. You are brave, and you can charmspeak. That could land you in Slytherin, but I don't think you- well, Slytherin could be a possibility. So is Gryffindor. You wouldn't be too bad in Ravenclaw either. So, what do you want to be your house?_

Um... Well, I think we have enough Gryffindors in our group. I think Ravenclaw, maybe? Piper thought.

 _Whatever you want..._ "RAVENCLAW!"

"Valdez, Le-"

"Team Leo!" Leo shouted, launching himself to the front. He got many strange looks. He stuffed the hat on his head. _No respect these days._ _Quite brave, like the others. You lost your mother at a young age. Better be_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

"And finally, Zhang, Frank."

Frank walked up and placed the hat on his head gingerly.

 _Last demigod, yes. You are very brave, very loyal to your friends. You can be a Gryffindor, but I think you are could be a great Hufflepuff. Have fun with your girlfriend in_ "HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well. Yay... I wanted to do it in first person, but it's better to see what the sorting hat says, in my opinion. So, yeah. Those are the houses of the demigods. I like it.**

 **Okay, I'll admit I almost forgot to post today, but I remembered at the last second. Technically I'm not late, it's just the afternoon... Fine, night, but it's still the 9th in my time zone.**

 **Review your thoughts! Next chapter's called "The Carrows". It'll be posted on in like... 6 days on Thursday. The 16 of march, to be specific. Bye y'all, don't forget to review! Thanks for all the favs and follows and reviews!**


	4. The Carrows

**-Jason-**

I woke up surrounded by red and gold. Ah, Gryffindor. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I pulled apart the curtains and jumped out of bed.

I looked around my dorm. Percy and Leo were both still sleeping, though the others had left. The sandy haired boy... Seamus? Yeah, Seamus was still here, sleeping like a rock.

I poked Percy and Leo. We needed to go down to the Great Hall or we would be late. We needed schedules too.

"Hey," Percy protested. "I was having a great dream. Me and Annabeth were at the beach."

I thought of Piper. I hoped she was doing fine. At least she was in a dorm with Annabeth. I shook my head to clear it of thoughts. "We should go to breakfast."

Percy nodded and pulled on robes, the Gryffindor crest flashing in the morning light. We walked down to the Common Room just as Thalia ran down the stairs.

"Hi, Jason. I just IMed Nico. He said that we should all meet later on the seventh floor. Apparently the Room of Requirement is our new meeting place." she muttered. "Let's go to the Great Hall. I'm famished."

We all walked down towards the Great Hall. The staircase suddenly shifted to another floor. We tried to find our way back, but ended up getting more lost.

"Hades, it's cold. Where are we? We went down, what? Five stairs?" said Leo, glaring at me. "I'm hungry!"

"It's not my fault..." Okay, it actually was. I was the navigator.

"Hey! I just heard Leo say my father's name! Besides, what are you doing in the dungeons? Last I checked, you were Gryffindors, not Slytherins." said a new voice. Nico was here. I sighed in relief. We might actually get to breakfast.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, Sparky here, the oh-so-great GPS, decided to lead us here. We're lost."

Nico snorted. "I can tell. Why else would you be so near our common room? That aside, I'll show you where the Great Hall is. You look like you need help."

Nico went down a passage, us following behind. A voice interrupted the silence.

"Oi, Nico. What're you doing with _Gryffindors_?" The Slytherin's voice was filled with loathing and disgust as he said the name of my house.

Nico didn't blink, looking unfazed. "Just helping my idiotic cousins-" Leo waved at Nico with a 'you forgot me' look "-and Leo, of course, find their way to breakfast. They have zero skills when it comes to navigating this castle."

"Well. You're new, so I'll let it slide. But we don't go near Gryffindors, let alone help them. Gryffindors are our rivals. We Slytherins hate them. I don't care if they are your cousins. _Stay away from them, Gryffindors_ _aren't friends_." Then he stormed away.

Nico looked at the disappearing Slytherin. "I guess my house won't take kindly to this. Or your's, either. We'll meet at the Room of Requirement later. I'll bring you to the Great Hall."

We split up at the Great Hall, Nico going one way and us Gryffindors going the other. I watched, bemused, as Thalia and Percy gobbled down piles of food. I bit into my waffle and looked around. McGonagall was handing out schedules. I set down my food and read my schedule.

"We have Potions with the Slytherins first," I announced. All the others in our year with potions groaned.

"What? Is the teacher bad?" asked Leo. "Cuz Slughorn doesn't seem terrible... He looks like a chummy guy."

Dean Thomas shook his head. "It's not the professor, it's the Slytherins. Potions are better without Snape though."

"Yeah," Neville chimed in. "Snape always favored the Slytherins. He _hated_ us. Slughorn isn't that biased."

"Let's see how bad it is, then." I said. I mean, not all Slytherins were evil. Take Nico. His godly powers were dark, but he wasn't.

We followed the others to the dungeons. There was an air of gloominess. The Slytherins sat on the opposite side of the room. I glanced around.

Finally, Slughorn walked in. He dropped in his chair and looked at us.

"It is your seventh year. Also your NEWT year. You will need to pay attention in this class if you want to pass. Do not fool around, the potions we will be brewing will be more finicky than ever." He pointed at a cauldron on his desk. "Now, who knows what this is?"

No hands went up.

"Very well. You will begin to brew it. It is a powerful potion that makes the drinker braver, the Elixir of Bravery. Instructions are on page 17. Supplies are in the cupboard. Partner with your neighbor."

I flipped to the page and heated up my cauldron. It was a complicated potion. "A little help, Percy?"

He shrugged. "I'm as confused as you. I'll get supplies, you... prepare or whatever."

Percy trotted off to find whatever we needed. I filled the cauldron with water. Percy returned with an armful of ingredients.

"Here goes nothing. It says to put ground asphodel." He picked up a flower, shrugged, and crushed it. He tossed the whole thing in and stirred.

I stared at the next step. I put the next item in. The potion instantly turned orange. According to the book, the potion was supposed to be a pale purple. Oops?

The rest of potions consisted of us failing miserably. Thalia and Leo weren't doing much better. When we were done, the potion was supposed to be dark pink and have silver steam. Their potion was brown and bubbling like crazy. Ours was orange and spitting blue sparks.

Out of the whole class, no one did the potion correctly. Slughorn went around and looked at everyone's potions. He gave a Slytherin girl named Panny Parkson or something a slab of chocolate as a reward for the best potion (it wasn't that good though, it was red with black smoke).

After that disaster, we went to DADA. I gave a mock cheer when I saw the classroom. "Yay," I muttered. This was _not_ DADA. This was the Dark Arts.

The walls were covered in posters of all the Unforgivable Curses, telling all the uses. There was a _torture device_ on his desk.

The air turned stale. Our teacher swept in.

"I am Amycus Carrow. Refer to me as Professor Carrow. This is not Defence Against the Dark Arts, as you can see, but the Dark Arts. We have changed the curriculum. Today, we will learn about curses. More specifically, Unforgivables. Anyone out of line will receive a detention." Carrow announced. He pointed at the torture device on his desk. "So unless you want to meet that, do not rebel."

I instantly hated him. My fingers itched to grab my sword. That monster would hurt children as detention? This teacher would be the first to go. Hecate's knowledge potion informed me that he and his sister were both Death Eaters. The looks of hatred on my friends' faces told me that they felt the same way.

Thalia's hand shot up. "Excuse me, Professor?"

Amycus' eye twitched. "Yes..."

"What about our NEWTS? Will it still be on Defence Against the Dark Arts or Dark Arts?"

His eye twitched again. "Erm... the test hasn't changed in many years."

Thalia plowed on. "Because if the test is on DADA, we will fail our NEWTS without learning DADA. So teach us defense, not curses."

"Well- I- I will teach you about curses. You will learn curses. NEWTS do not matter."

He waved his wand and the board was filled with writing. "Today we learn about the Cruciatus Curse. The incantation is Crucio. We shall learn to preform it-" He was cut off by horrified gasps. The class was looking terrified and shocked. "As I was saying, we will learn to preform it, but first must learn about it."

He stared at us. "What does this curse do?"

A few hands went up.

"Sir, this is not an answer to your question, but rather my own question. Isn't using that curse highly illegal?" voiced Dean Thomas.

Carol ignored him. He pointed at another student.

"The curse causes excruciating pain. It is a curse used for torture."

"Correct. We will be using it quite frequently this year, on troublemakers who land themselves in detention."

Everyone was horrified. "Professor, isn't that a bit too much? Lines would be a better method of detention," pointed out a girl.

Carrow (I refused to call him Professor, he was nothing like a good professor) cackled. "No, no. Lines are far too lenient and easy. Crucio is a perfect punishment."

"But-" said Neville, being cut off by Carrow.

"Class dismissed. Next class we will go more in depth on the curse."

* * *

 **-3rd Person-**

Voldemort sat on a chair in the Malfoy Manor. He stroked Nagini thoughtfully. He was pondering Severus' note on the exchange students. It was highly suspicious. Why on Earth would America send students when everyone knew of the war? It was as if someone had sent them to Hogwarts to fight in the war...

Voldemort placed Nagini down on the table. "Nott," he called.

Nott ran in and sank to a bow. "How could I be of service, My Lord?" he muttered after he got up.

"Send Severus a letter. Tell him to have Draco Malfoy spy on the Americans and find out all of their secrets. Tell him to inform Draco that after his failure last year, it his chance to be redeemed."

Nott nodded vigorously and dashed off.

Voldemort touched Nagini's head. "They must be powerful if so little of them were sent. I wonder if I can get them to fight with me." he mused.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, 'The Carrows' is posted. Somehow, I hate Carrow even more than I did in the books. He is so... foul. Ugh. I made up the Courage** **Elixir, by the way. And yikes, Draco's going to spy on the demigods!**

 **Guest: No, it will not be Thalia/Nico.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Guest: (Uh, can you guests write something other than guest in the name bar when reviewing?) Anyways, yeah, I agree. Piper was hard to sort.**

 **dauntlessofthesea: Oh, their classmates will be suspicious. Not yet, as they just got back to school.**

 **Review! Next chapter will be up on Saturday the 24th.**


	5. A Room of Requirement Meeting

**-Nico-**

I ran out the common room. I quickly exited the dungeons and went up to the seventh floor. As I rounded the corner, I saw two figures. I blinked and realized Professor Snape was marching Malfoy to an empty room. I narrowed my eyes. I just felt something suspicious was happening.

I followed them to their room and pressed my ear to the door.

"-has not forgotten your failure to kill Dumbledore last year." Snape was saying.

"What will he do?" Malfoy said, his voice trembling slightly. He was clearly scared of whoever they were talking about.

Snape spoke again. "The Dark Lord says he will offer you a chance for redemption." _Ah, Voldemort was who Malfoy was scared of_. "He wants you to follow the exchange students and find out their secrets. One of them is in Slytherin, if I remember correctly. He will be easy to befriend."

"And if they don't tell me anything?"

"Well, the Dark Lord will kill you."

"I... I will do my best. But, sir, may I ask why I need to follow them around? They are just Americans."

"He suspects that these students have come to fight in the war. He wants you to discover why they were sent. If they are powerful or not."

Malfoy sighed. "I shall find Di Angelo and follow him at all times, then." The sound of footsteps made me quickly step from the door and shadow travel to the Room of Requirement's entrance. I paced three times and went in, making sure to close the door and think, _Don't let Malfoy in._

The others were talking about Quidditch. "Well, I think I might try out for chaser- Oh, Nico's here! Finally, we were beginning to thing you got lost."

I snorted, thinking of the morning and how he'd gotten lost. "Me, lost? That's you, the person who couldn't even find the Great Hall." I quickly got serious. "But I need to tell you guys something. You see, on the way here, I eavesdropped on Malfoy and Snape."

Frank looked up. "What were they talking about?"

"Well, Snape wanted Malfoy to figure out our secrets. Apparently, Voldemort suspects we came to help in the war. He wants to figure out why nine students were sent."

Leo frowned. "But... we've only been here for one whole day. We didn't do anything suspicious yet. Why does he suspect us?"

"Leo, he's the Dark Lord. He's not stupid. He didn't get his power by just killing everyone. He had to plan. He probably inferred." voiced Annabeth.

"What will we do, then?" Hazel asked. "We can't let him know about the Gods and our world."

There was a long pause as everyone thought. Finally, Piper broke the silence. "I can charmspeak him to forget about snooping and to lie to Voldemort."

But Annabeth shook her head. "That's a good idea, but I don't think Voldemort would be pleased. He'd kill Malfoy for disobeying his orders."

"You're right," sighed Percy. "Even though Malfoy is rude, he doesn't really deserve to die. If we did the charmspeak plan, we'd practically be killing him."

"Our best bet is to lie," Thalia decided. "He'll give Voldemort false info without getting killed."

"Good, then. Is there anyway to detect Malfoy?" asked Annabeth.

Percy shrugged. "I can detect _people_ because of the water in their bodies, but I can't tell one person from another."

Frank snapped his fingers. "Oh, I think I have an idea. I can turn into a small animal like a lizard, then send a signal if I see him."

"But how? You can't just turn into animals in front of people. They'll get more suspicious." pointed out Annabeth.

"True," he scratched his neck.

Hazel announced, "Is there some kind of spell? Maybe one that could warn us, and only us, when Malfoy is close."

We all looked at each other. Slowly, Annabeth nodded. "If a spell could do that, that would be perfect." She looked around our room. "I need a book with tracking and warning spells!" Instantly, a book appeared in her hand and flipped to a page. We gathered around. I peered at the page. It said:

 _The Warning Spell_

 _The_ Warning Spell _is a spell that warns you in your head if an item or a specific person is in a 10 meter radius from you. It will sound like a faint bell ringing when the object/person is close. The faster the ringing, the closer to you. To cast the spell, incant_ Vestiga _on the person you want to warn, then point your wand at the object/person you want to be warned of and say_ Monito. _To reverse, point wand at the warned person and say_ Disua Monitus. _Can only be undone by the caster._

I stared. This spell was perfect. "Thanks, Hazel. You saved us!" I said to my half-sister. She blushed and nodded.

Annabeth grinned. "This is good," she said. "Let's test it out! Jason, come here." She pointed her wand at him. " _Vestiga,_ " she muttered. "Leo! Get 101 meters away!" A measuring tape appeared, the room expanding. Leo stood at the mark. " _Monito_ ," she waved her wand. "Okay, move forward."

Leo stepped five feet forward. Jason instantly jumped a bit. "Whoa," he said. "I hear the warning bells. It's bizarre,"

"Well, we know it works. Annabeth, you can undo it." said Percy.

" _Disua Monitus,_ " she incanted.

"Did it get undone?" asked Frank, looking at Jason. He nodded.

"Then let's go find Malfoy," Thalia said. "Time to put this charm to use."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. I made up the Warning Spell, it's not real.**

 **h9i6t3: Really? I didn't intend for it to seem like that... Spells will affect the demigods.**

 **dioVv: Hmm, that's a good idea...**

 **Bean (Guest): You love it? Thanks! You doubted I'd update? Well, I won't abandon this. I will always update on time, unless some emergency happens or my internet fails or the site doesn't happen.**

 **Kittideathguest (Guest): The story's awesome? Thanks! As for if Percy's gonna get detention... Yep! And Thalia and Nico. They'll lose their tempers and get detention. About Draco finding out... :) You'll have to find out later!**

 **Y'all, leave a review! Next update on April 5th!**


	6. Quidditch

**-Percy-**

Yay, another day. I rubbed my eyes and sat up as Jason woke me and Leo. He waved his arm impatiently, electricity dancing across his arm. "Remember, today is the day we-"

"You what?" interrupted Dean Thomas "Are you trying out for Quidditch too?"

"Wait, what? Quidditch is _today_?"

Dean stared at us all like we were supposed to know. "Um. Didn't you see the poster on the bulletin board?"

I heard Leo snort. And I agreed. Sure, we all saw the poster, but we could have looked at the board for hours without being able to read it. Curse dyslexia.

"I didn't read it." Jason admitted.

"Well, it's after lunch. But back to the question, are you trying out?"

"No _way._ I hate flying." I grumbled. I saw Jason open his mouth, but Leo cut him off.

"Nope. I don't know how to fly. I'd fall off."

Jason sighed. "Looks like I'm the only one, then. I want to be Chaser."

"Well," Dean said. "Then we'll compete against each other." He narrowed his eyes and left.

I looked at Jason, remembering he had been saying something before Dean had came into our conversation. "Anyways. What were you saying about today?"

"Huh? Oh, that. We're going to find Malfoy for the spell." he replied.

Oh. I'd forgot about that. I hoped we could find him easily.

"Let's go to eat. Hades, I'm so hungry I could eat a Minotaur!" said Leo.

I stared at him. "You would want to eat that... thing? I don't think he would taste like beef, despite being half bull." I joked.

"I didn't- I- Ugh!" Leo cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "You know what I meant!"

Jason just rolled his eyes and led us out the common room.

* * *

After a class of Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and then lunch, it was a free period (though me, Leo, and Thalia were going to watch Jason try out for Chaser). We went down to the pitch. It was a fair day, the sun shone and there were a few wispy clouds in the sky. We were greeted by the red head that we met yesterday.

"Hello, I'm Ginny. Are you all trying out?"

"Jason is, we're just watching." said Leo. He walked to the bleachers and Thalia and I followed.

Tryouts started after everyone filed in. Dean was there, along with a few keeper hopefuls and others wanting to be chaser or seeker. Ginny looked around. "Everyone who's first year, go to the stands!"

There were many sighs of disappointment. Half of the tryout people came up to the bleachers to spectate. "Well, that aside, let's begin! I'm going to be a chaser. That leaves seeker and keeper, as Harry and Ron aren't here this year. The next chaser spot is because Demelza Robins got pulled out of Hogwarts. So, if you aren't trying out for keeper, seeker, or chaser, please go to the stands." said Ginny.

There was more grumbling. Some people left to watch. Ginny waited until everyone was where they were supposed to be. "Now, let's do seekers. Whoever can catch the snitch the fastest is seeker. I'll time you all."

The seekers were all timed, and the winner was declared. A small third year won with a time of 56 seconds to catch the snitch. "Okay. Come back some other year, this is my final decision." she yelled. "And now for a keeper. I'll see who lets in the least goals out of five. I'll try to score," Ginny said as she flew up in the air. "First up..."

I yawned. Honestly, I didn't get quidditch. Flying on a cleaning product and throwing rubber balls through hoops that looked like bubble wands made no sense to me. Who in their right mind would want to hit maniacal Bludgers that tried to kill you or catch a snitch that you can't even see? Then again, that's probably my son-of-Poseidon side talking. Whatever.

I was snapped out of my daze when I heard someone cheering. "Yeah!" someone was jumping up and down.

Ginny sighed. "And our keeper is Cormac McLaggen," She didn't sound too happy.

"That kid knocked out Harry Potter last year. He was barking mad..." muttered a fifth year next to me. I winced to myself. Our new keeper didn't sound too good.

It was chaser time. I saw Jason look up determinedly. He got in line and picked up a broom.

"First up is Dean," Ginny said. "Go."

Dean wasn't terrible. He got 3 out of 5 shots. But Jason was better, with 5 of 5. Though I feel like he cheated a bit with his powers... The last of his throws seemed to bend around Cormac's hand.

"Jason is Chaser!" shouted Ginny. Jason grinned wildly. Dean threw his broom at the ground and stomped away.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm tired, so I'll keep this brief. Thanks to every review (I read them all) and I will update on April 19(Bean suggested that** **).**

 **Next chapter will be the detention!**


	7. The Disastrous Detention

**-Thalia-**

I stared in astonishment, as did many others.

" _What?"_ cried many students.

Carrow rolled his eyes and twirled his wand lazily. "I haven't got time for deaf students. I'll repeat myself, but only once. _I said,_ we will be practicing the Cruciatus Curse!"

Lavender Brown slowly raised her hand, her hand quivering like a leaf in a breeze. "Professor?"

"State your question," he sighed. "We have work to do. We shouldn't waste our time on silly questions."

"Well, we thought you were kidding. This is highly illegal," she muttered.

"Ha! Illegal? Who's going to arrest us? The Ministry? There _is_ no Ministry!" snorted Carrow. "And as I was saying, let's practice the curse."

I exchanged glances with the other demigods. This was bad... really bad. This man- no, monster, this teacher was inhumane- wanted us to torture others. Even if it was on an animal, no creature deserved that fate. I looked back to the front of the room. Carrow was grinning a sick smile. There were rows of cages, each holding a terrified animal. I felt bad for the poor things. We would somehow save them, hopefully.

 _Ding!_ A bell went off in my head (not the Malfoy one, he was absent). I had a great idea. Carrow was still unloading his animals, so I had some time. I whispered my plan to Jason, who whispered to Percy, then to Leo, and so on.

"Aha! The animals are unloaded." He stared at us all expectantly. After a pause he shouted, "What're you dunderheads waiting for? Get in a line so you can all torture an animal!"

The Slytherins all jumped at the chance to be first, they ran in line, pushing and shoving. I felt sick at their enthusiasm and went in line.

"Crucio!" cackled one meathead(Grabbe? Coyle?). I flinched as a small sparrow began screeching and writhing. It's agonized cries made me feel awful. Us demigods weren't the only ones hating it. Mostly everyone except the Slytherins were looking horrified. Neville was the worst, though. He looked terrified and his face was as pale as a ghost. He seemed like he would faint. My head was suddenly flooded with info. His parents had been tortured into insanity. That explained his hate of the curse.

The loudest squawk from the sparrow shook me out of my daze. "Now," I hissed to the demigods.

A faucet suddenly exploded. I noticed that Percy's face was screwed up in concentration. The water crashed into the window, shattering the glass. Bam! Wind gusted into the room, full force. I silently thanked Jason. The wind was so strong, everyone was pushed to the wall. The cages simultaneously burst into flames. The animals were all covered in soot, but otherwise fine. Just as everyone thought it was over, the shadows suddenly filled the room. I blindly shook my head, then the light returned. All the animals were gone.

Nico smirked in my direction. "That was weird," he said. That broke the silence.

"WHO DID THIS?" screamed Carrow.

Silence.

Carrow's face was turning a lovely shade of purple, making him look like an ugly eggplant. "I said," he stated as he began breathing more heavily, "WHICH ONE OF YOU DIMWITS LET THE ANIMALS WE WERE GOING TO TORTURE OUT?"

Even more silence. Everyone was looking around to see who could have done it, but nobody in here looked suspicious. We'd covered our tracks very well.

"So you want to be this way? Well, then DETENTION FOR YOU LOT AT 7:00!" he shouted, glaring at us.

"But Professor-" cried a Slytherin.

"Do you not understand? DETENTION FOR EVERYONE. Even you." he interrupted.

The girl opened her mouth to argue, thought about it, then closed her mouth.

"Well, now that our test subjects are gone and there's no point in staying here, _get out._ Class dismissed." Carrow barked.

We all quickly ran out. As soon as we were out of earshot, Leo said, "That man's bonkers. I mean, he thinks torture sessions are fun. What kind of guy is like that?"

"Ditto," I muttered. "He's sick."

"Who's sick?" rang the clear voice of a daughter of Athena.

I wheeled around to see Percy run up to Annabeth. He pulled her into a hug, sending her books clattering all over the ground. She glared at him. "My books!"

Percy rolled his eyes and picked them up. "We were just talking about Carrow."

"Which one?" she asked. "The Muggle Studies-it's actually just her ranting on about how she hates muggles- or the Dark Arts one?"

"Dark Arts," I replied. "Though the Muggle Studies one sounds awful too,"

"Oh," Annabeth said. "Well, why is he so sick?"

"He wanted us to torture animals," offered Jason.

"That's horrible! That evil person, those animals were innocent!"

"Chillax, Annabeth. Jason said _wanted_. We didn't actually torture them- well, one Slytherin did- but we rescued them before anything else happened." Percy said.

"Yeah," Nico chimed in. "Percy exploded a faucet as a distraction and used the water to break the window. Then Jason used wind to pin everyone to the wall. And I used shadows to carry the caged animals away. It was epic."

"You should have seen Carrow, he was so furious. He gave the whole class detention because he didn't know who did it."

"Well, I'm glad I don't have DA today." sighed Annabeth. "Oh, and all the others decided that we're having a meeting on Friday when we had a free period."

* * *

I sighed. It was after dinner, and it was detention time. "Let's go," said Leo. "This'll be so fun."

We walked into the DA room. It seemed very sinister, with a large thing in the center of the room covered with a black curtain. The others in our class slowly trickled in.

The clock on the wall slowly ticked. Finally, the hour hand slid to 7.

"This detention will be making up for our lost class time." proclaimed Carrow. He walked over to the middle of the room and whisked the black curtain off a cage. In the large cage, bound, was a small first year.

"This trouble maker I captured is our subject. We shall torture him today. Get in line, the incantation is Crucio if you didn't know."

No one seemed to really want to take part in torturing him. For gods' sake, that was a human!

Our silence prompted Carrow to march up to the boy and stick his wand in-between the bars. "Crucio!" he screamed.

I flinched as the boy began flailing madly and crying out in pain. I expected someone to stop Carrow, but no one did. I decided to march up to Carrow. Leo, Percy, and Jason all went to the front with me.

"Look," I snapped, slapping the wand out of Carrow's hand. "You, Carrow, are the most awful person I've ever met. You think torture is all fun and games. Well, it's not. So stop it. Let us learn something useful, like the patronus. Crucio is a cruel curse, plus it's illegal."

Carrow looked up. For a second, he looked scared. Then he quickly smoothed his face out. "I don't know what you're talking about. Crucio is a perfect punishment!"

I wanted to scream. I whipped out my wand and sent a bolt lighting at him. Carrow looked surprised, then he picked up his wand and began to duel. I turned around to the watching people. "You should leave if you value your life," I advised. They all looked confused, then ran out the door.

Boom! Jason was sending gusts of air, holding a wand to disguise his powers. Percy had formed a small hurricane in the middle of the room. I sent lightning into it, charging the water. Leo made a ring of fire around Carrow so he couldn't escape, then Percy made the hurricane go around the flames and engulf Carrow.

We ran out. The last I heard of Carrow was the sound of someone being shocked.

 **A/N: Well, the next chapter posted! I will be updating on 5/5.**

 **Lenathehafblood: Here's more...**

 **Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BEAN!**


	8. Prophecies and Monsters

**Piper**

Life in Hogwarts had passed pretty quickly. I'd gotten used to all the strange things in the wizarding world like ghosts, moving paintings, and shifting stairs. Oh, and detention. The Carrows gave detention practically every day. Annabeth and I both hadn't gotten in detention yet (that was because of her, I probably would have stabbed them with a dagger by now if she didn't stop me). I had heard several people saying that they tortured people, but Padma Patil waved that off as a rumor. Of course, all rumors start from a seed of truth.

Now it was October. Hogwarts was an interesting experience. It was much less exciting than going on a quest but more exciting than mortal- muggle, whatever- school. It was pretty quiet, but had magic, at least.

The first Quidditch match of the year was this weekend. It was Slytherin vs Gryffindor, and Jason swore that they'd beat them. I didn't doubt that. Supposedly Malfoy (haha, that last name would never stop amusing me. In french it meant 'bad faith'.) had his father buy lots of top tier brooms for the team. Brooms weren't skill, and I was confident that my boyfriend's team could beat those goons.

Annabeth and I walked down the steps, joining Frank and Hazel when they passed us. We were heading to breakfast.

We split up when we arrived at the Great Hall. Annabeth sat down next to me and grabbed a piece of toast. "I don't... I feel like this has been too easy," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Compared to quests, this school is boring. I mean, it's nice, but I feel like something bad's going to happen. Besides... well, I suppose you didn't see because you don't have Divination. Well, Trelawney said a prophecy."

"But she's a fraud. Right?" I pointed out, remembering Padma's speech about the teachers.

But Annabeth shook her head. "This wasn't fake. It was real. I- this is what she said.

 _The half-bloods will sail across the ocean,_

 _To fight with the wizards with full devotion._

 _And in order to cause the Dark Lord's defeat,_

 _A hero to perish, Death he shall cheat._ "

I frowned and tilted my head toward the ceiling. I tried to take in the prophecy. The sky was clear, devoid of any clouds. "I'm sure it'll be fine..."

Annabeth didn't look convinced. "Maybe," she muttered. She took another bite of toast. "Even so, we should tell the others." She rubbed her disguised dagger, looking around.

* * *

We left the hall to go to our classes. I told Nico to pass on the message: meeting after dinner in the room of requirement. He nodded and shadow traveled away. The rest of the day passed in a blur. Herbology, Potions, DA, Muggle Studies. Ugh, Thursdays were the worst. We had to deal with both Carrows. They were still as sick as ever, of course.

It was finally time for the meeting. Us demigods banded together and walked toward the seventh floor.

"So, how's everyone doing? It's been a few weeks since our last meeting."

"Terrible," groaned Percy. "I may have 'forgot' to do my potions essay..."

"Percy! I gave you a homework planner, you should have used it!" shouted Annabeth, punching his arm.

"I, erm, _accidentally_ soaked it when I went swimming in the lake." That prompted Annabeth to roll her eyes and give up.

"Sure. I totally believe that. Anyways, how's everyone else?"

"Me and Leo got detention," volunteered Nico. "In my defense, it wasn't our faults. Carrow is just really unfair,"

Frank shrugged. "Me and Hazel are fine. No detention or anythi-"

Bang!

I jumped, my hand flying to my dagger. Everyone else was also on guard.

Empousa.

 _Percy Jackson... I will have my revenge for killing me and my sisters..._

"Stheno," Percy groaned at my left. "Great. At least it's only one..." Almost immediately after he said that, Euryale appeared. "Yep, jinxed."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Percy, let's cut down on the small talk and fight them already." He charged, turning into an eagle mid step.

I unsheathed my knife. Percy pulled out Riptide and let out a battle cry, then he and Jason ran at Stheno. An eagle swooped after them and began pecking at the Gorgon's eyes. Nico sighed and ran after them. Fireballs began flying. Annabeth and Thalia circled Euryale, then attacked. I jumped into battle, Hazel following. We destroyed them quickly (C'mon, we'd fought Giants. These monsters were no problem.) I grinned and high fived Hazel.

"That was refreshing," commented Thalia.

Leo grinned and twirled fire on his finger. "Fighting is fun, once in a while. We should spar more." I opened my mouth to agree, then spotted something.

A head of blonde hair. Malfoy. He ran as soon as I saw him.

We hadn't noticed him because he was hiding just beyond the spell's reach. He'd seen the entire fight.

Well... this was bad.

 **A/N: Yay, school will be ending soon! Here's the chapter! I hope you liked it. I didn't elaborate on the fight because it would have been terrible (I'm not good at fight scenes, lol).**

 **Well, please drop a review! I will update on the 20th of May.**


	9. Draco's Discovery

**A/N: Hello! I usually leave my note for the end, but this will slightly contribute to your understanding of the story. I don't know if you recall this, but Hecate misted all the teachers into thinking that the demigods were actually exchange students. I don't remember if I stated this, but the Mist works on wizards. So why did Draco Malfoy see the demigods fighting instead of something else, like them just running around? Well, that's because Draco Malfoy is clear sighted, as the demigods are about to find out.**

 **Draco Malfoy**

I dashed into the Common Room as fast as possible. I barely even registered muttering a greeting to Crabbe and Goyle. I yanked the curtain on my bed closed and collapsed on my bed. What in the name of Merlin had I just seen? Honestly? I wasn't sure. I'd just been spying on them. I spent the last week walking near them to figure out why they seemed to sense me whenever I got close to them. From what I deduced, they had some sort of warning spell that alerted them when I was within about 10 meters radius. I'd learned to stand just a bit more than 10 meters away from them. That's what I'd been doing earlier.

But what had I witnessed? From what I could tell, those 'exchange students' had been fighting... snake ladies? And with _swords_. Nobody uses swords. At least, not ordinary wizards. After seeing them fight, I have no doubt that the Americans aren't ordinary wizards.

I sighed, staring at the ceiling. I'd have to report to the Dark Lord later about this...

Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, I was going to the library to find out what that snake person was.

* * *

 **Frank**

We all stared at each other in utter horror.

"What," croaked Annabeth. "Was that?"

"Malfoy spying, apparently." said Nico. His face was grim.

There was a moment of silence. Annabeth broke it. "We need to get to the Room of Requirement now. We can talk about Malfoy when we get there."

We all put our weapons away and dashed to the Room of Requirement. When the door finally appeared, we all ran in.

"This is bad, this is bad," muttered Percy. "Malfoy saw us fighting. He saw us fighting a gorgon!"

"But shouldn't the Mist have stopped him from seeing us fight?" pointed out Piper. "I mean, it works on wizards..."

I came to a conclusion: Malfoy was clear sighted. "Guys, I think Malfoy can see through the Mist."

Annabeth sighed and began pacing around the room. "Well, that's really awful,"

"Oh, no! Does that mean that Malfoy knows that we're demigods?" Hazel looked horrified. And I agreed. If Malfoy knew, that would be a disaster. A disaster in all caps. He'd probably tell Voldemort.

"Thankfully," interjected Jason. "I don't think any of us used our powers. And I don't think that the gorgons called us demigods or anything, luckily." At with that, we all gave a sigh of relief. Well, we were safe for now.

* * *

 **Draco Malfoy**

I woke up and pulled on my robes. After brushing my teeth, I quickly walked downstairs. I quickly got a bite of breakfast and headed down to the library.

I walked in and headed straight toward the front desk. "Madam Pince, I am looking for a book on monsters and creatures."

Madam Pince stared at me, over her hooked nose for a few seconds. "Aisle five," she said. Then she turned away.

I walked over to the aisle. Then I saw a great book that could surely help me identify the creature the Americans had been fighting. _The Complete_ _Guide of Wizarding Creatures._ I eagerly pulled it out of the shelf. But in my haste, the book next to it also fell out. It fell to the floor with a small thump. I sighed, then bent over to pick it up. As I put it back on the shelf, I saw the cover. I gave a small gasp. On the cover of the book was the creature I had seen yesterday. But stranger yet? The title was _Greek Mythology: All the Creatures._ What was a mythical creature doing in Hogwarts?

* * *

 **Voldemort**

 _My Lord,_

 _I have discovered something of utter importance about the Americans. Yesterday, I witnessed them fighting creatures. That is my news._

I stood up and laughed, stroking Nagini. "That's what he has to report? That's nothing important!"

Avery flinched. "My lord, there is more."

 _This wouldn't be much, but they were fighting the creature with their swords, not wands. And the matter of the creatures. They were from Greek Mythology. I believe this is important information._

"Hmm," I said, petting Nagini again. "Maybe these 'Americans' have more to hide than we thought. If they even _are_ American."

 **A/N: That's a wrap. So basically, the demigods' secret is unraveling. I realized I didn't reply to reviews last time, oops. And thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/followed.**

 **stornislav (guest): Um, the hat was not talking about sex... I don't know where you got that from. But yes, they will meet Harry and the rest of the Golden Trio. In the end, during the final battle. As for "** **DONTYAFAKINDAREDISCONTNUEDASTORY!", uh, I don't know what that means. Don't ya fa kind are discontinued a story? Don't ya fake in dare discontinued a story? IDK what to say...**

 **FanGirl283: Don't worry, in the summer I'll try to update sooner.**

 **Bean89: Thanks! And yeah, now that you reminded me, it actually is kinda like the Norbert thing.**

 **Guest (Guest): Thanks, and I will continue the fanfic. Don't worry.**

 **Ryan De Cruze (Guest): Thanks, like I said before, I won't stop writing this.**

 **Lily (Guest): ...what?**

 **Katoptris12: Hmm, thanks?**

 **Will update on June 3!**


	10. The DA

**Thalia**

"I. Hate. This. _Rubbish_." groaned Ginny. I rolled my eyes. I'd become friends with her after we met.

"I know," I said. "You hate essays." Who didn't? Well, beside Ginny's muggle-born friend (and member of the Golden Trio) Hermione.

She stared at me. "Well, duh. But that's not what I meant. I'm tired of the Carrows and their ridiculous stuff. I mean, Muggle Studies is to learn about Muggles and their way of life. Carrow thinks that she's supposed to insult Muggles. I mean, she asked us to list why Muggles are 'filthy animals'."

"I agree," added another voice. "We need to do something about them."

Both of us jumped in surprise. I turned to see it was just Neville, then relaxed.

"Hey Neville. What do you mean? What do we need to do?" said Ginny.

"Oh," he said. "I dunno, maybe a rebellion against the Carrows? Or something,"

"Huh. Like when Umbridge was here?"

He thought about that. "Something like that. Maybe a group to fight against them,"

Ginny tapped her chin and looked around. "Like the DA?"

"That just gave me an idea! We should revive it!"

I was looking at both of them in total confusion. Umbridge? DA? Then the potion kicked in and I had knowledge of Harry Potter's fifth year.

"-yeah. We can contact them this weekend for a meeting, using the coins."

I coughed to interrupt them. "Guys? Uh, could I join the DA?"

Neville shrugged. "I guess... we're going to plan a meeting on Saturday. It'll be in the Room of Requirement. To get in, just pace around the seventh floor by this tapestry three times and think about what you need."

* * *

"Guys! Stop sword fighting with your wands! We have stuff to discuss!" shouted Piper. Instantly, Leo and Percy dropped their wands and swiveled their heads to look at her. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. They looked eerily like bobbleheads. That shook them out of their stupor. Percy glared at me, then turned back.

"So," said Frank. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Lots," I supplied. You know Harry Potter's fifth year? The DA?"

Annabeth slowly nodded, information undoubtedly seeping into her mind. "And?" she prompted.

"Well, Neville wants to revive it. I think we should join it. You know, help fight the Carrows."

"Okay," said Hazel. "Do we need to do anything to join?"

"Well, Ginny said that we could join if we wanted. Let's just go to the meeting. It's on Saturday in the room of requirement,"

"That sounds nice. But now that we've discussed that, well, I have some stuff to say." cut in Nico.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "It wouldn't happen to be good news, would it?"

"It's not," he sighed.

"Of course. I mean, when have quests ever been in our favor?"

Nico looked grim as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, Malfoy, he's kinda on to us. I'm pretty sure he told Voldemort what he saw. And I think he knew what we were fighting. This morning, he asked me how the gorgons were..."

"What?" groaned Percy. "How'd he know?"

Jason shrugged. "Beats me. He probably read a book or something, though."

"This is not good. We're screwed if he finds out that we're demigods," Piper muttered.

"Then we need to be extra cautious about what we say," I said. "Our quest will _not_ fail because of some white ferret eavesdropping."

* * *

"Hello," called Neville. The voices of everyone talking to their neighbors instantly died down. "My name is Neville, for those of you who don't know me. Today you have all gathered for the same reason. You want to join the DA."

A Hufflepuff slowly raised her hand. "Um, excuse me, but what does 'DA' stand for again?"

"Dumbledore's Army. Now that Professor Dumbledore was killed in last year's Death Eater attack, I propose that we keep the name in honor of him, and to fight the people who played a major part in his death." Everyone seemed to like that and cheered.

"All right, then. If you want to join, sign this paper. It is jinxed, so you will regret it if you blab about this group. Newcomers without coins, come get one. These coins have a charm on them so they will tell you when there's going to be a meeting. They are, of course, fake." Many groans followed Neville's last statement.

"This year, we are not just teaching ourselves DADA when there is an incompetent teacher, we are also uprising against the Carrows. They are downright cruel and inhumane, so we must rebel against them." Many shouts of approval sounded.

"Yes!" cried one Ravenclaw. "Their detentions aren't detentions, but rather torture sessions. I refuse to let that happen!"

"Who will be the leader?" wondered a short Gryffindor.

"I vote... Neville!" said Ginny. "He was the one to even suggest reviving the DA."

After hearing no negative words, I shouted, "All in favor?"

Cue the cheers. Everyone looked happy with that idea.

"Then our leader is Neville!" announced Jason. Neville looked slightly surprised, but happy.

 **A/N: The DA has been formed!**

 **Bean: Yep, things are heating up.**

 **I will update on July 5. I know it's longer than usual, but I'm going on vacation, out of town. I don't know if there will be wifi (But most likely not. So yeah.).**


End file.
